Sweet Sacrifice
by MayDayReject
Summary: Shawntay Ryan and her best friend Myra are thrown into the squad in the middle of battle. How will two girls cope in a man's world of blood and death? OC/Jackson & OC/Wade.
1. Prologue

**_A.N - _**

**_Hey, I just wanted to say that half the credit for this story goes to another fanfiction writer called Miss Private Daniel Jackson. She originally came to me with an idea and so here we are. Hope you enjoy the story._**

**_MayDayxxx_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The fire crackled in the pitch black as a group of young people spoke quietly to each other. In the distance the faint mooing of the dairy herd could be heard in the next field. _

_"I wish we could stay like this forever" Sean whispered as he leant back on his elbows and stared up at the starts in the sky._

_"There'll be days like this again?" Myra said contently, she looked around at all her friends when no one responded. "Won't there?" she asked._

_"Don't hold your breath squirt" Daniel said, he had a piece of straw in-between his teeth, no doubt an attempt to resist a cigarette. Myra looked back down at the ground. The next morning Daniel, Sean and Shawntay where due to go to war. Myra hated war; it had taken everything from her. _

_Her Mother was German and her Father was French, both where killed by young Americans in a rage attack. They hadn't even done anything to provoke it, they'd just been working in the family baking shop when a group of young lads had walked in and killed them both with a knife. Soon after the attach Celeste, Myra's older sister, had decided to join the army. It had been no mean feet as it was hardly heard of, a woman on the front lines. But Celeste had done it and now she was somewhere in France, fighting for what was right. Fighting for their parent's pride. Myra closed her eyes and rested back on the ground; behind her lids she could see the glow of the fire. A few minutes later there was the sound of guitar strings twanging and a voice like velvet started to sing. Myra sat back up and watched Shawntay as she played the guitar. She'd always looked up to the older girl, like another sister. The other Ryan boys, Peter and James, chatted together quietly. They were also going to war but not as soon as the others. Myra looked around at them all, she didn't want to be the one left behind, not again._


	2. All my strength haste thee to help me

Six Months Later

_June 6__th__ 1944Dog Green Sector_

_ Omaha Beach_

_The motion of the boat was making soldiers spew left right and centre. In the middle of all the vomiting, shaking hands and trembling lips was a young woman called Myra. She stood silently up against the side of the boat, gripping so hard onto the side that her fingertips had gone white. She gulped and looked down at the furry presence next to her._

_"Its okay Shep" she said quietly to an equally as young German Sheppard "We're gonna be fine"_

_Shep looked up at his master and stepped forward to lick her hand holding her B.A.R. He could sense her nerves; he could sense the nerves of every man in the boat. The young woman smiled and patted his head. "Good boy" she mumbled "Good boy"_

_"Clear the ramp, 30 seconds, God be with you!" the man at the back of the boat shouted at them all._

_"Port side stick, starboard side stick. Move fast and clear those murder holes" the Captain ordered._

_Behind her Myra felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Barton, her friend from basic. "You okay?" he called and she nodded._

_"A little nervous" she replied._

_"We'll be fine" Barton shouted back with a nod._

_"I hope your right" Myra said turning back around._

_"I want to see plenty of beach between men…" a sergeant said, he then glanced at Myra "And woman" he said giving her a smile which she returned. Myra had been posted with Sergeant Horvath for the past two weeks, she'd gotten to like him. He seemed like a man who knew what he was doing. "Five men is an opportunity, one man is a waste of ammo"_

_"Keep the sand out of your weapons" the Captain shouted. "Keep those actions clear. I'll see you on the beach"_

_Myra pulled the plastic on her B.A.R to check the gun was covered. Suddenly a bomb exploded in the water making the boat tip and the water come crashing down over them like a waterfall, with a squeal Myra ducked down and wrapped her arms around Shep's neck._

_"You okay there mam?" a southern accent asked and Myra looked up to see a thin faced man looking at her. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen._

_"Yep, just dandy" she replied._

_"That's a fine dog" he said nodding to Shep._

_"He's the best in the business, every soldier's best friend" Myra said patting Shep's back, attached to him on a harness was a little back pack that had spare ammo, morphine, brandy and a grenade inside. _

_"I'll be sure to watch out for him" the soldier said "My name is Daniel Jackson"_

_"Myra Coranez" she said holding her hand out for him to shake "And this is Shep"_

_"Pleased to meet you Shep" Jackson said patting the dog's head._

_Another explosion went off interrupting them. Myra looked back over at Jackson to see him kissing a silver cross but before she could say anything the front of the boat was opened and the first onslaught of bullets rained down on them. With quick movements like a cat Myra lifted Shep into her arms and threw him over the side of the boat, with a glance to check that both Barton and Jackson had gone she leapt into the icy water._

_It was as if her heart had stopped beating as Myra fumbled with her gun and pack on her back. Through the white wash of the water she could see other men also struggling with their packs. She was fast running out of breath as she fought to break free. Just as she was giving up she felt a hand grab the back of her gear and pull her to the surface._

_"Myra!" Barton shouted._

_She gasped for air and scrambled to her feet. "Barton, where's Shep?" she asked and as if he heard her Shep barked from behind. _

_"We have to get to cover now!" Barton shouted and started to drag Myra towards the beach._

_The pair reached what looked like a metal star, designed to stop the boats, and collapsed down. Myra ripped the plastic from her gun and reached into her pocket for ammo. "That MG42 is slaughtering us!" she yelled to Barton._

_"Just stay back and don't do anything crazy" he said looked down at the small woman "I know what your like"_

_Myra smiled up at him and then waited for the Captain's next orders._

_"Move your men of the beach!" the Captain shouted to Sergeant Horvath. Myra looked over at saw the Sergeant. _

_"Come on, we gotta move!" she exclaimed and set of at a run with Shep following close behind._

_They reached the small group of people being commanded by Horvath, he started to give out instructions as he looked at his soldiers._

_"Coranez are you listening?" he shouted when he noticed Myra's eyes wandering._

_"Sir yes Sir" she said but her eyes wandered back up to the MG42. They needed to disable it or they were all dead._

_As the group started to move Myra grabbed Barton's sleeve. _

_"Shep and I are going this way" she said pointing to a path that led to the top of the beach._

_"No your not" he shouted and dodged a bullet. "You're going to do as the Sergeant ordered"_

_Myra smiled "Now when have you ever known me to do what anyone tells me?" she said and turned around "Shep, come" she said clicking her tongue and setting of at a crouched jog to another metal star._

_At first she was worried that Barton might try and follow her but as she glanced around she saw his figure heading up the beach with all the others. With a smile she turned back to the mission at hand._

_"Right Shep, we're gonna run up this piece of beach like loonies. Then we're gonna jump over the barbed wire and sneak around the back of the bunker the whole time avoiding getting shot or killed. Okay?" she said and he titled his head at her. "You know I'm sure you understand everything I'm saying" she said scooching further to the left and peering up the beach._

_The path she was eyeing up was scattered with dead bodies, it looked like the Germans had finished butchering this part of the beach so Myra's logic was that the Germans were now concentrating on other areas and wouldn't bother trying to shoot a lone ranger._

_"Lets go" Myra whispered and took off at a run. Oh how wrong was she. Right from the word go bullets flew around the pair as they ran up the beach, Shep yelped as one scraped his tail. "Go Shep!" Myra ordered swinging her arm forward and Shep sped up getting to cover. Myra joined him a minute later._

_"Come here" she said grabbing his tail and sighed when she saw it was only a scratch. "You're a lucky boy" she said patting his head and then looking up at the barbed wire. With a sigh she crawled over to it. After inspecting the wire she decided that it was only cheap German stuff and would hardly break the skin, still very gingerly, she leapt over it and landed in a heap the other side. "And she sticks the landing" she said to herself and then held out her arms. "Jump Shep" she called and with a run up he cleared the wire and landed in her arms._

_"Flying dog!" she called out half heartedly and placed him back on the floor._

_"Step two, take down enemy assholes" Myra whispered and made her way to the bunker entrance. _

_At first she thought it was going to be really difficult but on closer, carful, inspection there was only three Germans inside the bunker controlling the MG42 and two outside watching their backs. Myra knelt down and picked some of the foliage from the bushes next to her, she placed them strategically into the band on her helmet for camouflage. She also attached some to Shep's collar cause he wanted to be part of the dress up party too._

_Creeping closer she could see that the badges on the two German's uniforms were what looked liked to be the lowest ranking. She smiled._

_"This is going to be a piece of cake" she smiled and suddenly stood up. Automatically she fired her gun taking down the two guards. _

_"SHEP!" she yelled and pointed to the bunker. With a growl Shep raced forward and jumped on one of the German's backs. Myra then took down the other two before they had a chance to attack. By the time she'd dealt with them Shep had got the jugular and the German fell to the floor. With a sly smile she walked over to the dead German._

_"Blutrünstige abschaum" she spat into his ear and patted Shep's head. "Let's go boy" she whispered and ran out the bunker._

_Barton was finding it hard to concentrate as he looked around for Myra and Shep. _

_"Will you keep your head down!" Horvath kept shouting._

_Captain Miller was lying next to a guy on the radio shouting out commands. "Who's in command here?" he shouted to one of the soldiers._

_"You are Sir" he replied._

_"Sergeant Horvath!" Miller called._

_"Sir" the Sergeant replied._

_"You recognize where we are?"_

_"Right where we're supposed to be but no one else is!" Horvath replied._

_"Reiben here sir!" a young man shouted launching himself down to the sand wall._

_"See anyone else?" Horvath asked._

_"Jackson but that's about it!" the Brooklyn lad replied._

_"Mellish here!" another voice shouted._

_"Has anyone seen a dog?" Barton shouted but they all looked back at him like he was crazy. Suddenly answering his prayers Shep and Myra came from above his head as they jumped down against the wall. Reiben shouted out angrily as Myra landed square on top of him._

_"Hey watch it will ya!" he yelled and then caught her eyes. "You're a chick" _

_"Yeah no shit" she replied reaching for the dog and pulling him into her chest. "Coranez here sir!" she yelled._

_"Myra where the hell you been?" Horvath shouted crossly._

_"Shep and I detoured sir, took out a bunker" she said causing Reiben to laugh._

_"You, took out a bunker, please"_

_"Not just me, Shep as well. Clean your ears out" Myra said angrily and turned to rest next to Barton._

_"Geez who's the git?" she said thumbing at Reiben._

_"That's Richard Reiben from Brooklyn" Barton whispered in her ear._

_"He's a smartass ain't he" Myra said watching over her shoulder._

_"Caparzo, DeForest's back with Wade. He's hurt so bad he sprung 100 leaks. Wade said he's all used up" a new guy said joining them. Myra got the feeling these guys all knew each other and she was stuck in the middle. They all suddenly started to call a guy called Wade; Myra looked and guessed it was the medic. She whistled and Shep flicked his ears towards her. She held her hands up in the shape of a cross and pointed out to the battle field. With a bark he leapt over a dead body and disappeared into the mayhem._

_"Where's your dog gone Private?" Horvath shouted._

_"To go get your Medic" she replied and watched for Shep._

_She sighed with relief as she made out Shep's figure with a soldiers sleeve in his mouth. Shep brought Wade right over to Myra. _

_"Good boy" she said scratching his ears as he let the Medic go._

_"That's a dog" Wade said looking at Shep._

_"And he probably just saved your life" Myra replied. _

_The Captain and the sergeant started to talk about what they're next move was, the break gave Myra time to think about where she was and what she was doing. She suddenly realized how scared she actually was, without really knowing she was doing it she pulled Shep closer to her and pressed her lips to his head. Suddenly a solder shouted "They're killing us and we don't stand a fucking chance and that ain't fair!" _

_That really shook Myra's nerves as she gripped onto her dog._

_"Gather weapons and ammo" Miller ordered._

_"Ammo Shep, ammo" Myra whispered and Shep disappeared. He returned a few seconds later with unused barrels and chains of ammo. Myra pointed to the men and Shep went along giving ammo to the soldiers._

_"Did you train this dog?" Reiben's Brooklyn accent echoed._

_"No but he is my responsibility" Myra replied and took the barrel Shep brought back for her._

_"Anyone see Springfield ammo?" Jackson called out from behind her._

_"Here" Myra said reaching into one of Shep's pockets and handing Jackson a couple of bullets._

_"He really is a soldier's best friend" Jackson nodded as he took them._

_"Where do I get one" a soldier called Mellish joked._

_"Reiben where's your B.A.R?" Horvath asked._

_"Bottom of the channel sir, nearly drowned me"_

_"Take mine!" Myra shouted and threw hers to Reiben, immediately Shep ran onto the beach and picked up another and gave it to his master._

_"Bangalores bring up the bangalores" Miller shouted._

_Myra instructed Shep to lay down by her side as long metal tubes were passed over their heads. As they waited for Miller to fire the grenades Myra started taking deep breaths, Baton saw her and reached over for her hand._

_"Don't start hyperventilating now" he said with a weak smile._

_"Wouldn't dream of it" she replied and gripped her B.A.R to her chest._

_"BANGALORES, CLEAR THE SHINGLE FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Miller shouted and Myra leapt to cover Shep as the explosives fired making the whole ground quake. _

_"We're in business; defilade other side of the hole!" Horvath shouted._

_With that command the unit made their way up to the ext obstacle. Many where taken down by the continuous onslaught of the MG42 still firing but some people did get to the next port of cover. They came to a stop behind one of the cement bunkers, Miller and Horvath were at the front while the team filtered in behind. Shep stayed glued to Myra's leg as they came to a stop._

_"So how many did you take out in the bunker?" Barton asked._

_"I took four and Shep got one" she replied._

_"Well that's five down" Barton said looked back ahead._

_Using a knife, mirror and some used chewing gun the Captain made a little contraption so he could see round the corner without getting shot. _

_"Two MG42's and two mortars add 20 left 30"_

_"There's a little defilade but it's a prefect fire position if we get some god damn armour" Horvath said taking the mirror._

_"We gotta open up this draw. Reiben, Mellish get into the war!" Miller shouted. £Grab some cover and get some fire on that crew. Davis DeBernardo, Young, Valk get ready" Miller said. "Covering fire!"_

_Everyone together started to fire their rifles as the men ran out, Shep stayed back pressed against the wall and watched._

_"God damn firing squad" Horvath said to the Captain._

_"Short, Payton, McDonald, Parkes!" Miler ordered the next lot through. "Covering fire!"_

_"This is hopeless" Barton said crossly as they shot again._

_"Captain!" Myra called once the shooting had stopped, he turned around slowly. "We need someone with a good shot in there, a one hit KO!" she yelled and Miller looked at her._

_"Jackson" he said still looking at her but calling the sniper forwards. "See that impact creator?"_

_"Yes Sir" Jackson replied as he shuffled around Myra, Barton and Shep to join Miller's side._

_"That should give you complete defilade from that machine gun. Get in there and give me some fire. Barton, Coranez take the dog and provide Jackson with cover" Miller ordered._

_"Yes sir" Myra and Barton replied at the same time._

_They both edged their way closer to Jackson and waited for him to move._

_Barton noticed Jackson kissing his silver cross. "Give that thing an extra smooch for me will ya" he called out and Myra hit his arm._

_"What?" Barton said holding where she hit. _

_"Ready when you are" she said patting Jackson's back._

_She was suddenly aware of Miller jumping out into the open. "Go!" he yelled._

_"Sir!" Myra shouted, shocked at the danger he put himself in._

_"Move your ass" Barton said pushing the girl forward._

_"Shep!" Myra called as they ran into the creator. Barton turned his back on the other two and watched from behind, Myra took her place next to Jackson._

_"Don't take anything Barton says to heart, sometimes he speaks before brain engages" she said._

_"I've had worse insults love" Jackson said and set his Springfield forward. "Be not thou far from me o lord" Jackson said and pulled the trigger, he killed a soldier square. Myra watched in ore of his skill. "All my strength, haste thee to help me." he fired again. _

* * *

**_So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Like Shep? I do._**

**_Thank you so much to Miss Private Daniel Jackson for being a great gal, credit goes to her also. _**

**_Watch this space for the next instalment._**

**_MayDayxxx_**


	3. Finding a Way

_Chapter Two_

_"Yesterday I died, tomorrow bleeding; I fall into your sunlight. The futures open wide, beyond believing, to know why, hope dies. Losing what was found, a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise. The silence of this sound, is soon to follow, somehow sundown"_

_Within the boat a voice like an angel sung quietly, some thought it was to calm the men but it was mostly to calm the girl. Shawntay leant against the boat with her head held down and her hands gripping her gun to her front tightly. "And finding answers, if forgetting all of the questions we called home. Passing the graves of the unknown"_

_As she sung quietly to herself a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see her twin brother Sean._

_"We're gonna be fine sis" he said._

_"Don't say that" Shawntay said as tears brimmed her eyes "Don't you dare say that"_

_As she broke down Sean pulled her into his arms. _

_Tearing them apart bullets stared to fire down on the boat._

_"Into the water" another soldier shouted pulling on Shawntay's shoulders and throwing her over the side of the boat. Seconds later she resurfaced and gasped for air._

_"Sean!" she yelled "SEAN!"_

_Suddenly she felt like she'd been hit hard over the head, she pulled her helmet off and saw a deep grove where a bullet had just scraped. Quickly she put it back on her head and swam to the beach._

_Once on the beach Shawntay pulled the plastic off her gun and looked around for her brother, when she didn't see him she took a deep intake of breath and raced to one of the metal stars where a load of soldiers were kneeling. In the distance she could hear men of authority giving out orders but they were far too far way to copy. She looked around and patted the man in front of her shoulder._

_"Who's in command?" she shouted._

_"Nobody, the Captain got shot" he replied. _

_"Well who's next in command?" Shawntay asked desperately._

_"I don't know" the soldier said breaking down into tears._

_Shawntay looked around in an attempt to find Sean, when she couldn't see him she turned back around. "Right, guys. We need to get off of this beach and up to the bunkers!" she yelled and they all turned to look at her. "We're gonna go one at a time and run forwards" she said shuffling to the front._

_"Why not just go together?" one of the men asked._

_"Because one man is a waste whereas five is an opportunity" she said looking for a suitable path. Once her eyes had locked onto a clear run to the top she grabbed some men forward. "Run up that path there, do not stop and do not look back" she said. "Go"_

_One by one Shawntay pushed the men forwards, most made it but one or two bottled out halfway through and got shot. When it came to Shawntay's turn she was about to run when what looked like a dog crossed in-front of her making her fall back onto the sand. She watched as a short soldier followed behind and disappeared over the top of the sand and into the bushes. Regaining her posture she looked for where her small troop of men were waiting and ran for them._

_"What now Mam?" a young soldier yelled at her. _

_She looked around for another higher commanding officer, when she couldn't find one she had to take the reins again. "We need to move that way 200 yards and then find a weak point where we can get up behind those bunkers" Shawntay said looking around. The men nodded and slowly they started to move. It didn't take them long to get to a section where there was another group of soldiers, Shawntay threw herself down next to them and pulled on the closest ones shoulder._

_"Who is in command here?" she yelled_

_"No one!" the man replied. He took a double look at her and blinked. "You're a chick" he said._

_"Very observant of you" she said rolling back over to her small troop. "Listen u!" she shouted "We ain't gonna get anywhere crouching around searching for someone to tell us what to do, we need to collect weapons and ammo and storm those bunkers" she said and all the men nodded._

_The next few minutes was spent by the group running around the battlefield looking for working weapons. Shawntay was shocked at the lack of men who returned. "Where's the rest?" she asked._

_"They got shot, they grouped together and that bunker took em out" one of the boys replied._

_Shawntay looked above her head at the white bunker. She sighed and looked at her small group. "Well I guess our target has been chosen" she said and made her way along the beach till she found a suitable path up. One by one the men and Shawntay threw themselves over the barbed wire, as she jumped Shawntay caught her leg, tearing her trouser._

_"Shit!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor. The men rushed to her aid as she inspected her ankle._

_"Are you okay?" one asked. "Please say your okay"_

_"I'm fine" Shawntay said looking at the cut. It was about three inches long and probably about an inch deep. It wouldn't need stitches but was still sore. "Its just a scratch" she said pushing the front of her helmet from her eyes. "Lets kill this bunker" she said but as the words left her lips a series of shots rang from the direction of the bunker and then there was silence. Shawntay stood and hobbled to the bushes. She watched as the soldier with the dog ran out the bunker and leapt over the sand pile. _

_"Come on" Shawntay said waving her hand over her shoulder and leading her troop forwards. "Well looks like we were beaten to the post" she said standing with her hand on her hip. She laughed as she saw dog paw prints in the mud. "Okay fellas, make your way down that slope" Shawntay said pointing; she brought her sniper off her shoulder and pulled the plastic off. "I'm gonna get me some German ass"_

_As the remaining troop made their way down to where the rest of the soldiers were laying in the trench Shawntay took her place in the empty bunker, as she walked to the windows she stepped over the German bodies. It was clear which one had been killed by the dog she saw, there were large bite wounds on the German's neck that were still oozing blood. She brought her gaze from the bodies to the window, she was shocked as to the scope the Germans had on the beach. The Americans had never really had much chance. Setting her eyes on the next bunker she could see the Germans controlling machine guns, with skilled hands she set up the Springfield and peered into the shot. _

_Before they'd left basic Sean had told Shawntay one thing she should do and that was so pray before you shoot, Shawntay had given up praying. Praying didn't save the lives of the men she was working with, putting a bullet through the Germans head did. She fired three successful shots, taking down a bunker. Pleased with herself she lifted her sniper onto the back and made her way out the bunker._

* * *

**Here's to chapter two, its a bit shorter than the first one but I like it. The song Shawntay was singing at the beginning is called Shattered by Trading Yesterday. Also I want to thank and give credit to Miss Private Daniel Jackson for her input and support. I know she has long awaited this chapter.**

**MayDayxxx**


End file.
